


醉生梦死

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: AO3的tag怎么这么烦, Crossover, F/F, M/M, 剧情都是bug, 成文时间跨度过大将近半年
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: *本文为Fate/Grand Order和阴阳师crossover。*OOC都是我的。我不能确保阴阳师的设定不出问题，先诚挚地道歉，如有错误请一定要指正。FGO是我相对熟悉的领域，但是我也不能确保完全没有OOC，即使我天天听我家吞酱说话。*剧情和FGO的活动“鬼哭醉梦魔京 罗生门”有一定联系，但是剧情有大量偏差，因为大纲先于活动实装之前完成。真的有毒，我被FGO骗了……因为起笔是在讨伐茨木小姐姐的第三天，我真是给这个破烂剧情跪了。知道真相的我眼泪流下来，情节真的全是bug，我圆都圆不回来……*简单说一下FGO的酒茨和阴阳师的有相同点，但是差异也很大，巨大无比可以这么说。FGO的酒茨(女性)偏向于假设性，主要设定偏差是茨木是大江山鬼王(而酒吞只是对等的强大存在)。*这篇文的产生主要是因为我被两边的茨木轮流痛殴(……)以及FGO那边出了酒吞童子。





	1. Chapter 1

　　他觉得自己大概是喝得有点多，视线模糊，从一个梦乡掉进另一个梦乡里头。睁开眼睛时枫叶林的颜色淡成了满树樱花，一个女子端着果盘和红漆酒盏望着他，极短的衣摆下两条洁白修长的腿交叠而立，声音妩媚蚀骨。  
　　“呐，欢迎欢迎。这里是鬼哭醉梦魔京，你见过罗生门吗？”  
　　茨木童子昏昏沉沉地醒了过来。  
　　前一天他陪着酒吞童子在枫叶林喝了一宿，醒来的时候视野边缘隐隐发黑。他做了一个梦，梦里他紧紧地拥抱着一个女子，隔着一层薄薄的布料手心里是她冰冷的体温；她握着一把长剑，寒光贯穿了他的胸口。  
　　梦境太真实了，疼痛感让人头脑晕眩。他侧了侧身子，结果倚着的鬼葫芦失去了平衡，歪了半边咕噜噜地滚出一截距离。一声闷响从另一头传来，而后是一句熟悉的咒骂。  
　　茨木童子几乎当下就忘记了不愉快的梦境体验，冲着鬼葫芦那头撑起身子的酒吞童子露出一个灿烂的微笑，一如既往地开始了每日必道的问安。红发的鬼王随手顺了顺额前的长发，单手支着葫芦站了起来。  
　　又是没有烦心事的一天——除了依旧聒噪无比的茨木童子。  
　　而后这种奇怪的岁月静好感被安倍晴明的造访彻底终结。那个手执折扇的阴阳师出现在他们的视野里，羽袖拂过空气，一副苦恼的样子。他转过身去和跟随其后的少女交谈了几句，接着重新向酒吞童子这边走了过来。  
　　“酒吞童子，茨木童子，没想到我们又见面了。”他礼貌地问候了一句，“请问一下，你们有没有看到附近有阴界裂缝出现？”  
　　晴明相当怀疑自己拿到了假情报。  
　　情报中的表达是枫叶林的正中央出现了一条巨大的阴界裂缝，不断地有阴气外泄。他们在树林外围遇到了酒吞童子和茨木童子，两个大妖的同行勉强算是多加上了两个不可知的战力。然而越往深处行走气氛越发醺醉，身周的景象也出现了不同层次的渐变。  
　　也许是个陷阱。  
　　当晴明难得的迟钝褪去时，身边的神乐和小白都开始表示头晕。空气中奇异的酒气随着枫叶林的颜色愈发浅薄而加重，神乐不得不用手中的伞支持住自己的重量。  
　　“晴明……我感觉头好沉……”她迷迷糊糊地抬起头看着他，脸颊通红，强行维持着最后一丝精神力。小白则在一旁开始咕噜咕噜地吐起了泡泡，一面打着滚一面笑着说了一堆关于鬼火烧如何好吃的话。  
　　“啧，这种程度就醉了呢。”酒吞童子冷笑了一声，身后那个巨大的鬼葫芦吧砸了一下巨大的牙齿。  
　　“你认为这是酒？”晴明皱着眉上前去扶住了神乐。她看上去很不好，双颊的红晕加深了很多，得到支持之后踉跄了一步差点摔倒。  
　　“挚友说是便是了。”结果是茨木童子先反驳了晴明的疑问，“无论是何等……”“闭嘴。”酒吞童子突然打断了他的话，同时将自身的妖气降压到最低的限度。  
　　与此同时茨木童子也感受到了什么不对劲儿的地方，同样将气息收敛到极致。大江山的鬼王几乎从来不会将自己的妖气收敛到这种地步，这是茨木童子第一次遇到这种情况。  
　　——但是毫无疑问，他们都感受到了那股气息。几乎近于极致的强大，暴走的力量覆盖了目力所及的每一寸角落。也许是某个被封印已久的鬼王被不小心释放了，但是这股力量纯粹得超过了他们所认知的范围，同时也莫名地熟悉。  
　　仿佛已经与他们相伴数年的，异常熟悉的妖气。  
　　眼前的枫叶林与记忆中完全不同，在不知不觉中已经被塑造成了另一番模样。铺天盖地的粉色蒸腾着樱花浓郁的香气，同样厚重得近乎实化的还有美酒的醇香。  
　　晴明试着往来时的方向回望，发现回程的道路早已被浓密的樱枝阻拦折断。  
　　“切，我们可能已经被引到陷阱里了。”酒吞童子望着眼前唯一一条窄径，难得一见的焦虑浮现在他的眼瞳里。  
　　但是即使是他本身也解释不清那股妖气里的熟悉来自何处，寻思半天也没能找到缘由。  
　　“看来我们不得不找到源头才行。”晴明扶了扶额头，明显地也开始受到酒气的影响，“再这样下去恐怕我们都会支持不住。”  
　　晴明原本以为走出这片林子至少需要半天的时间，没想到再往前走了大半个时辰就看到了村落。  
　　他一开始认为这酒气是樱花林的影响，想着也许出去之后会减轻一些，但是等到了村落里后他意识到情况不是很妙。一整条村落都是死寂的，浓郁的酒气浸泡在空气里，路边倒着几个迷迷糊糊昏睡的村民，九成是醉倒了。  
　　“看来是整个平安京都沦陷了。”晴明远远地望了地平线上红漆的城，“不找到源头的话可真是棘手。”  
　　他看了一眼昏昏欲睡的神乐，挂在肩上的小白早就打起了呼噜。身后跟着的两个大妖倒没什么事，酒吞童子生性千杯不倒，茨木童子是让酒吞童子灌大的，从小把酒当水喝。晴明自己也觉得在酒气里有点撑不住，眼皮沉重，身体也跟着想向下坠，但还是让意志力顶过去了。  
　　“虽然说是人类，但是你能撑到这种程度真是让本大爷刮目相看。”酒吞童子明显注意到了他的异样，“这是鬼的酒，如果对方是一个人的话，实力大约不在本大爷之下。”  
　　“这个平安京和我所认识的平安京不一样。”晴明点了点头，若有所思，“恐怕我人手不够，需要你们的帮助。”  
　　身边博雅不在，八百比丘尼小姐更是不知去向何处，即便是有式神，晴明知道自己直面那个妖怪恐怕胜算不大。  
　　酒吞童子闭了闭眼睛，等茨木童子先开口把狂言吐完，结果半天没听到他的声音。这种反常的宁静让他感到奇怪，结果偏过头去看他的时候发现茨木童子根本没有在听他们的对话。他的视线胶着在远处那座城上，神情茫然。  
　　终于他注意到了酒吞童子的视线，注意力回到晴明和酒吞童子之间。他看起来有点心神不定，最后还是犹豫地开口：“抱歉，挚友。吾认为那个鬼在城门那里——”  
　　酒吞童子盯着他又看了一会儿。在认知到对方的不耐烦后茨木童子又补上了一句话：“这个酒气，恐怕是吾造成的。”  
　　酒吞童子事后想了一下才知道为什么觉得这股覆盖全城的气息熟悉得近乎窒息，大约是因为每个人都识别不出自己的气味。但是茨木童子和他都不明白的是，这股瘴气究竟是凭借了什么样的力量才能够铺盖整个平安京。  
　　茨木童子作为大江山的鬼将，实力确确实实地摆在那里，但是绝无可能做到这种程度。但是意识到这股力量来源于茨木之后，身周的酒气也旋即散去了许多，神乐和小白也终于勉强醒了过来。  
　　酒吞童子习惯性地将压抑的妖气外放，却被茨木童子制止了。“最好不要这样做，挚友。”他难得地在酒吞童子面前提出了适当的意见，“他会察觉我们。”  
　　“你不是一直想跟本大爷打架的吗？”酒吞童子闻言大笑了起来，“怎么害怕了？”  
　　“有一个声音在我脑袋里。”茨木童子茫然地看着他，“我不知道那是什么。”  
　　——而那个声音正在怂恿着我占有这座京都。  
  
　　一半是熟悉的，另一半是未知的。  
　　晴明一行人沿着路向平安京的中心前行，在茨木童子的帮助下驱散了部分身周的酒气。但这也只是暂时的，就好像晴明与黑晴明对抗，茨木童子也许也有着一个相同的分身。  
　　到了城门底下，浓雾遮蔽了视野，瘴气也达到了前所未有的丰满，即便是酒吞童子也感到骇然。  
　　“并非全无可能的战胜，但是一定会损失惨重。”晴明完成了一个简单的阵法，试图驱散一些雾气，“对方一定不只是一个人。”  
　　他原本没有指望这个法阵能发挥多大的作用，结果雾气被轻巧地驱散了大半。虽然只有短暂的一个瞬间，但是他们都看见了不可思议的一幕——  
　　城墙向两侧延伸，右边被断崖截开，左侧是涡流急湍的暗海。那座断崖理应不存在于此地，然而整个平安京都被这股力量扭曲抬升，而高耸的城墙背后是什么竟无人可知。  
　　“那股力量来自城墙后面。”神乐迷迷糊糊地说道，“我很担心，晴明，那里好像不是我们认识的平安京。我能感觉到……那个，不属于人类。”  
　　“那个？”晴明疑惑地看着她。  
　　“嗯，那个。”神乐点了点头，粉色的发饰跟着她的身体微微摇晃，“我也不知道是什么，但是很强大。小心一点，晴明。”  
　　结果猜测还没说完，瘴气的来源就出现在了他们的眼前，那个鬼的出现结结实实地往晴明“不止一个人”的猜测上狠狠地打了一巴掌。金色的少女苦着脸出现在他们面前，衣摆鲜艳，丰沛的力量溢出后形成了从地狱灼烧的烈焰。她见到他们以后眉目转喜，恣意大笑，声音妖娆狂气。  
　　“吾说是谁嘛！原来又是一群阴阳师！”她半天才止住了狂笑，浮动在身侧的金色炎簇剧烈地抖动了一下，“怎么，汝等也是在为即将被吾吃掉的酒吞担心吗？”  
　　“即将吃掉的……？”茨木童子几乎一个跨步向前，单是听到这个名字就已经克制不住，手中的黑炎自内核破裂，“你说什么？！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈——然而吾乃茨木童子，大江山鬼之魁首。”见状金色的少女发出更加尖锐的大笑，“必然！汝等将无法活着离开此地！”  
　　“大江山鬼之魁首茨木童子……？”晴明没消化好突如其来的庞大的信息量，顿时愣在原地。  
　　金色的瞳孔收束后放大，蓬勃的战意自那具娇小的身体里迸发而出：“驰骋吧——丛原火！”  
　　她这一下出手来得毫无征兆，但是按照鬼的规矩来讲也不算是什么奇招。鬼手携着火炎迎面扑来，对着晴明捏了过去。酒吞童子早就注意到了事态方向发展不对，然而出手时机已经错过，只好看晴明架结界的速度够不够快。  
　　晴明向后退了一步迅速地结了一个手印，硬着头皮想要硬生生地接下这一击。眼看着鬼手即将打断他的防御，突然旁边闪出了一个人替他挡下了攻击。  
　　等到尘埃和火焰散去，晴明才看清楚眼前持盾的少女。淡紫色的短发，陌生的着装，手中持着一柄超过她的身高的十字巨盾。这一挡耗费了她不少力气，甚至不得不单膝跪下来支持巨力。  
　　她在晴明的注视下站了起来，正准备说些什么，结果被不远处传来的声音打断了。  
　　“玛修——快！给我往死里打啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”橘色头发的少女一面狂奔而来，一面冲着紫发少女大叫，“饭团还够用，今天给我把DP刷爆2亿，不然我罗生门毕不了业啊——！”  
　　“是，前辈！”被称作玛修的少女立刻重新举起了手中的大盾，紫眸里战意燃燃。  
　　“手也全部给我打下来！一个葫芦都不能丢！”橘色的少女已经跑到她的身边了，“全部捡回去给达芬奇小姐炼素材用！我就不信我搬不空达芬奇小姐的工坊！”  
　　晴明一行人在一边看得目瞪口呆。  
  
　　罗生门毕不了业了。咕哒子一脸沉重，又一次看着茨木童子跳墙逃跑。  
　　“跳得真高啊——”跟在身后打得气喘吁吁的樱Saber咳了一口血后仰头观望，“真是个好技能呢，说实话我有点感兴趣。”“那家伙真是一如既往地逃跑水平一流。”坂田金时也跟着在一边擦了把汗，“估计玩够了就差不多招了。”  
　　“第五天了……”咕哒子盯着一麻袋的鬼葫芦叹气，而后空气突然安静，接着是少女一声悲泣，“又让茨木逃跑了，下次我一定要抓着她让她把葫芦都吐出来！”  
　　“老板，我觉得现在应该不是说这回事的时候——”坂田金时犹豫了一下，提醒了咕哒子一句，“你难道不觉得那边的人很可疑吗？”  
　　平安时代的服饰，怎么看都是当代人，更不用提的是他们都是清醒的，似乎酒气对他们没有影响。橘色的咕哒子歪着头看了晴明一会儿，方才疯疯癫癫的形象收敛了起来。  
　　城墙门下信号被严重干扰，一时之下他们无法和罗曼医生取得联系。他们和茨木童子又打了一整天的消耗战，冲田小姐受了不少伤不说，玛修一向承受强度大的拟从者身体也疲惫不堪。咕哒子和坂田金时对视了一眼，从彼此眼中获悉同样一个讯息：他们胜算不大。  
　　“不能Golden地干一架啊，老大。”洋气的狂战士表达了遗憾。  
　　咕哒子斟酌了一下辞措，还没有开口就被另一个声音打断了。那个声音妩媚蚀骨，像是刚刚从梦中醒来，带着慵懒的睡意：“哎呀哎呀，这是有新的宴会了吗——小家伙很不精神嘛。”  
　　深蓝色衣摆的女子在咕哒子身边显出身形，金色的光斑自上而下构出形体。她端着一盏红漆酒碗，扶着鬼角的手纤细洁白，两条雪白的大腿匀称笔直。  
　　她径自向对面有着长短不同的角的鬼走了过去，完全没有理会那个阴阳师打扮的人。片刻的端详后她向旁边抱着葫芦的鬼微微欠身致意，而后两人同时开口。  
　　“妾身真名酒吞童子。”  
　　“本大爷酒吞童子。”  
　　深艳的女子嫣然一笑，松垮的木屐发出轻微的“喀”的声响。一片樱花落在她的发梢，她转头向一边表现得明显不自在的鬼调笑道：“茨木，不是说好了陪妾身喝一辈子的酒吗——怎么怕了？”


	2. Chapter 2

　　经过再三的确认后咕哒子和晴明达成了一致的意见，暂时结盟成为临时队友。虽然两个酒吞童子和两个茨木童子的同时出现令人疑惑，但是在双方的酒吞童子交谈过后还是达成了协议。  
　　“酒吞小姐确定要这样做吗？”咕哒子一行人在前面领路，抄了条近路回到酒气淡了许多的樱花林边缘。  
　　“欸，老板这是不相信妾身吗？”妖艳的鬼微微举起酒盏，“毕竟是生前的自己，在想什么妾身还是相当清楚的。”  
　　“生前的自己？”玛修惊讶地看着她。  
　　“妾身是应抑制力召唤而来的英灵，那家伙是还‘活’着。”酒吞童子狡黠地眨了眨眼，“虽然不知道是怎么回事，但是兴许本质上差不多。”  
　　他们在樱花林的边缘暂时扎营，咕哒子一边嚼着咖喱味的黄金饭团，一边看着学妹靠着灵脉重新联系罗曼。片刻他们就与迦勒底恢复了联系，罗曼透明的身影从模糊逐渐清晰。  
　　“哇你们那边是怎么回事——”通讯一旦恢复，那个熟悉可靠的声音又响了起来，“你们周围有好多个从者级别的反应——除了中间那个蓝衣服的，确定不是敌人吗？”  
　　“酒吞小姐替我们协商过了，不是敌人。”咕哒子嘴里塞满了饭团，说话声音含糊不清，“就是不知道为什么，对方也有一个酒吞童子和茨木童子，而且是男性。”  
　　咕哒子回头看了一眼，确认那两个大妖没有什么异样的表情，又大大咧咧地补上一句：“还是酒吞小姐好看。”  
　　闻言酒吞童子轻笑嫣然：“哦啦，老板这么说，会让妾身更加不由自主的哟。”  
　　“咳咳。”罗曼咳嗽了一声，“总之现在情况就是有了得力助手？”  
　　“嗯，他们好像就是这个时代的。”咕哒子点了点头，“但是他们说从来没有出现过这种情况。”  
　　“被卷入特异点的特殊人群吗……”罗曼若有所思，一边说着一边声音渐渐弱了下去，“那我是不是可以放工了……”  
　　——等等罗曼医生，说好的拯救人理呢！  
　　“啊啊啊开玩笑的啦——”见玛修瞪大眼睛准备说话，罗曼马上澄清，“至少我也得帮你们查明那路人马的来历吧！”  
　　“给你十分钟。”咕哒子咽下最后一口饭团，拍了拍手。  
　　“喂——等等十分钟怎么可能查的出这种东西——”  
　　通讯断了。  
　　不知道是罗曼自己掐断的还是灵脉的问题，透明的人像突兀地消失了。玛修疑惑地检查了一下通讯装置，向咕哒子表示没有问题。  
　　“不愧是罗曼医生呢。”咕哒子若有所思地点了点头。  
  
　　简单的篝火边又多了几个人，围着的不规则的圆圈也变大了。入夜之后有了一些凉意，樱色的醉意也随着气温渐低沉淀了下来。  
　　大约是习惯了和不同年代的英灵相处，咕哒子和玛修倒是对新伙伴的加入十分习惯。两个酒吞童子并排坐着，各自从酒葫芦里提酒酌饮，除了红发的鬼时不时要应一边不安分的银发妖怪的话。  
　　喝了一点清酒之后晴明也逐渐地对咕哒子有了一些了解，比如说英灵和御主的概念。红发的鬼王至始至终地注视着咕哒子，警惕和敌意埋藏在平静的眼神下，半张脸被酒盏遮掩。魔力补充过后冲田总司也从灵体状态中实化，战斗的短装换成了初识时的玫红和装；她大方地挤在咕哒子和坂田金时之间坐了下来，长刀从腰间取下横放在膝盖上。  
　　“今天总司辛苦啦。”咕哒子贴心地扳下一块黄金饭团递了过去，“弓阶本很棘手吧。”“哪有——”樱Saber倒是很爽快地摇摇头，“Master都把我排在最后一位了，那两只手就完全不是障碍啦！”  
　　她说得像是很轻松的样子，胸口被鬼手抓出的伤痕却还是留着一道狰狞的印子。这两天她出战的次数太多了，一面要帮着击退茨木童子莫名其妙的突袭，一面还要给新来迦勒底的酒吞小姐刷狗粮，连咕哒子都难免心生愧疚，没忍住又给她分了大半个饭团。  
　　“哎呀哎呀，又来了呢。真是不坦率啊，Master。”少女笑着接受了这份好意。  
　　英灵是不用进食的，其实咕哒子心里明白的很——冲田总司的实体化是有原因的。樱Saber是她在迦勒底召唤出的第一位强力从者，大大小小的特异点都是她和玛修陪着咕哒子打下来的。被误解的情况遇见的太多，不知道哪方会先动手打起来；越是靠近特异点的时代的陌生来客，越是容易产生误会。  
　　红发的酒吞童子就坐在她们对面，一盏酒的时间就看明白了情况。  
　　主力都摆出来了，却不像是想要惹事的样子，倒是提防的意味更重了一点。  
　　气氛开始变得奇怪，晴明的扇子一下下敲在手心，节奏越发急凑。神乐一开始还在和小白小声地谈论什么，也逐渐没了声音。最后就剩下酒吞小姐还在有一句没一句地调戏坐在身边的Rider，一副悠然自得的样子。“嘛，没有酒了呢。”末了叹息一声，面庞上浮起微醺的浅红。  
　　众人一时安静，咕哒子考虑了一刻要不要帮她垫句话时，身后突然响起了一个中气十足的声音：“大家好！”  
　　咕哒子吓得从地上跳了起来，迅速抓住了坐在身边的冲田总司的手。樱Saber旋即拍了拍她，连大和守安定都还安安稳稳地躺在膝盖上，安慰了一句：“是罗曼医生，请您安心吧。”  
　　咕哒子有些惊魂未定地向身后看去，最后在看见那个浅蓝色的投影时安心下来。  
　　“嘛，我想我大概明白发生什么事情了。”医生的视线向下移动，即使隔着维度的墙迦勒底的各位也大致明白他正在盯着某些仪器的屏幕，“挺有意思的，不过我没想到圣杯居然会做这么危险的事情——冒犯各位了，我稍微扫描了一下你们做了一点分析。  
　　“这些数据很有意思哦，因为同时出现了‘酒吞童子’，所以我就稍微做了一些比较。如果按照‘根源’的说法来讲，其实本质是一样的存在，只是临世的姿态不同罢了。酒吞小姐的身体构成是魔术，而那位——嘛，暂时不知道怎么称呼比较好的这位——是肉体存在。  
　　“至于那位阴阳师，和你的体质意外地相似，说是吸引英灵也不为过——或者说你也具有成为阴阳师的资质？也许不同的地方在于你是与过去的英灵缔结契约，而这位是与当代的灵体签订关系而已。说起来这位我应当怎么称呼……？”  
　　被提问的人眨了眨眼，旋即有些谨慎地答道：“晴明……就好。”  
　　闻言罗曼医生夸张地瞪大了眼睛：“我的天——你不会就是安倍晴明……？”  
　　“你……知道我的过去？”纸扇的节奏戛然而止，那人有些迫切地瞪大了眼睛。  
  
　　“所以按照你的分析来看，晴明先生所存在的世界是另一个平行的时空……？”在听完罗曼医生的解释后咕哒子才意识到，之前圣杯开的那些“可能性”的脑洞都不算什么。  
　　这个安倍晴明和历史上记载的那个安倍晴明不太一样，而且大约是因为咕哒子携有与源赖光的契约，导致晴明口中的另一位同伴未能随行。罗曼根据史实推算过后发现本来晴明来自的那个世界便与他们的世界相错，不应遇见的人相逢，无法相逢的伤痛交叠。  
　　“你要知道茨木童子失去右手的起因是为酒吞童子报仇——但是按照这些访客们的情况来看，失去一只手的茨木童子却在同酒吞童子一起行动。”罗曼医生又解释了一次，“不觉得有点奇怪吗？”  
　　“酒吞小姐恐怕早就发觉了这回事，”冲田总司在一边补充道，“所以在医生联络后不久她就扯着红发的那位离开了。”  
　　咕哒子这才后知后觉地发现篝火的圆圈缺了个大口，银发的大妖怪挪了位置，坐在远处的树下玩着手里的一串铃铛。酒吞童子们早就各自提着酒葫芦去了不知哪里，这让咕哒子没来由地有点紧张。大约是感受到了御主的情绪，隐隐地从脑海里冒出了一个安抚的声音。  
　　虽然不安，但还是选择相信酒吞小姐比较好。  
　　玛修在另一边握了握她的手。  
  
　　“把本大爷叫过来是有什么想说的吧。”巨大的鬼葫芦被撂在地上，红发的鬼王顺势倚了上去，手中的酒盏也凑到了葫芦口底下。  
　　浓烈的酒香在空气中蔓开，辛辣中熏着醉人的醇香。娇小的鬼也不动声色地凑上前去，红漆的酒碗也放在了葫芦口下。红发的大妖微微皱起眉头，想要提醒她这鬼葫芦仅受制于他，　　没想到女子只是伸手抚了抚葫芦，酒液也顺着葫芦口流了出来。  
　　酒吞童子惊愕地望着她，她却只是微微笑着抿了一口，叹息了一声：“果然是一样的味道，我们果然是一样的——和那群阴阳师没有关系。”  
　　“什么意思？”他换了个姿势，支起身子正坐起来，瞪大的妖瞳里满是敌意。  
　　“没想到‘我‘也会有这么不坦率的一面呢——”她在他的对面坐了下来，“早知道这样就叫茨木来陪妾身喝了……”“那是本大爷的茨木。”结果话还没说完就被红发的大妖打断了。他注视着她，眼神里的愠怒几乎实化，但是很快着怒火就被一声轻笑咽了回去。  
　　他发现其实他对她有点生不起气。不像对茨木童子的那种无可奈何头皮发麻除了躲起来之外毫无办法，就是觉得对方没有什么值得生气的地方，所有的行为都很合理，完全在自己的节拍之内。  
　　和她一样，他也意识到了其实他们就是同一个存在。  
　　“很护着他嘛，”娇艳的女子叹了口气，“所以我们的感受是相同的咯——茨木永远都是最好的下酒菜啊。”  
　　这句话说得毫无纰漏之处，纵使他对这种直白的说法持有不满，也不得不承认这个事实。大概是同为酒吞童子，他们的心性过于相似了一些。他爱着红叶，就像这个女子对某个金发的Rider纠缠不清一样，但那只是生活中一个小小的插曲罢了，事实上最后指向的归处都是茨木童子——也只有那个单纯又傲慢的家伙愿意在同一个地方傻傻地等着他。  
　　“果然是还没想明白。”然而艳丽如烈酒的女子优雅地摇了摇头做出结论，“完全没有想明白的样子，这种事情真的是要在醉醒的时候才能意识到啊。虽然这么说也是了，你以为是茨木在等妾身吗——是妾身在等她。也许你的茨木在等你，但妾身确实是在等她回来。”  
　　“你认为本大爷躲他是为了什么——”  
　　“为了造成妾身现在的样子——”她细声细语地接住了他的话，“妾身是死后重新由抑制力之轮塑造的你。Master她并不是第一次来这个特异点，这是茨木童子第三次暴走了——那是妾身的茨木，崩坏的圣杯在利用她。鬼的愤怒，鬼的狂化，你以为茨木童子是谁造就的？她迷路了，但是借着圣杯的力量她可以迁怒于任何阻碍自己的事物。平安京的酒气只是她的印象而已，圣杯在让她误以为自己回到妾身的身边而已。”  
　　她的语调甜美妖娆，像是调情之间的一杯酒，倒映着一轮哀月：“妾身只是想提醒一下自己，要好好珍惜茨木而已——免得面对一轮明月，却找不到下酒菜。”  
　　哀愁的话说完了，她用纤细的手指按了按嘴唇，喜悦又重新浮上面庞：“哎呀哎呀，在这种好时候说什么伤心话呢。难得有了喝酒的好手，就怕这酒不够我们尽兴，你说呢。”  
　　红发的大妖原本还想嘲讽她几句多情，奇怪的是他们的情绪像是互相影响的，她的心情一旦轻松起来，他也觉得没什么好抱怨的了。  
  
　　“挚友，原来你在这里。”那个声音响起来时酒吞童子太阳穴上的那根筋难免还是跳了一下。银发的大妖走过来，有点不自然地在他身边坐了下来；他想起了她的话，递了一碗酒给他，结果酒碗半天都没有被接住。  
　　“今天怎么磨磨唧唧的。”他不满地皱了皱眉头。  
　　茨木童子有些僵硬地接过了碗，状态有些不对劲儿。酒吞童子撇过脸来看他，发现对方的神色有点异常——看上去很不安而且局促，就像那阵子他刚刚捡到那个被抛弃的孩子一样；有一个瞬间酒吞童子甚至有了种要去安慰他的想法，也不知道应该说什么好，就直勾勾地看着他。  
可能是被盯的太久，茨木童子勉强回过神了，急忙喝了手里的酒顺口夸了一句“挚友的眼神还是这么霸气凛冽”；还没来得及夸酒的味道，酒吞童子便把头拧回去了，一副不想听废话的样子。  
　　茨木童子跟了他那么久，难得识趣了一回，沉默了下来。过了一会儿他重新开口：“挚友，你觉得这群人可信吗？”  
　　“啧，原来你一直在担心的是这个。”话是这么说，酒吞童子也不得不赞同他的观点。  
　　那个酒吞童子提到了很多他们没有听说过的东西，抑制力之轮、圣杯，和茨木童子的第三次暴走——这是他最为惊惧的地方。清早的那阵子他们其实见过她的茨木了，那个金色娇小的少女，语气狂妄，自称“鬼王”。她说她们是他们死去后回应抑制力之轮应召而来的英灵，因此本质相同，当然她也证明了这点，无论是两个人共享的葫芦还是相同的气息。  
　　然而缺了一点东西，也多了一点东西。


	3. Chapter 3

　　“说起来，这是你们第几天对抗她了？”晴明从怀里掏出了一片小纸人，确认自己的能力还在。咕哒子很快就察觉到那些纸片就是契约的形式，几乎和魔力链接无异。  
　　“第四天噜。”她仰面长叹，“打不完，根本打不完。”  
　　这个说法有点奇怪，晴明若有所思地替她解释：“是无法打败的意思吗？”  
　　“不是。”紫色头发的少女比划了一下，“按照酒吞小姐的话，她会说这应该是打不醒。”  
　　玛修说这话时笑眯眯的，咕哒子也跟着点头。“茨木小姐是打不完的，”咕哒子扶了扶额，“倒不如说她常常喜欢弄这种奇怪的把戏，有的时候只是为了……嗯，给酒吞小姐带一份礼物。”  
　　她指的是茨木带她去乌鲁克抢宝物的那一回，玛修听了忍不住笑起来。神乐也被这种气氛感染了，一行人开始做一些无谓的对比：“她也很喜欢缠着她吗？”“没有啦，茨木小姐怎么说，很可爱。”玛修摇了摇头，“虽然总是把酒吞小姐的名字挂在嘴边，但是很认真哦。”  
　　包括认真地许愿，认真地给她抢手信，认真地珍惜每一份可能的收获和付出。  
　　“不过很头疼。”咕哒子收到了用鬼葫芦换回来的狗粮和材料，开始挑挑拣拣分门别类，顺便看看自己私藏的圣晶石还有多少，“这是她第三次暴走了，不知道到底发生了什么，回收的圣杯也没有少，我都不想再回到这个时代咯。”  
　　不知道到底发生了什么。鬼的狂化按理来讲不会这样失去理智，反反复复没有尽头。茨木童子每一次狂化的理由都有点令人汗颜，有那么一次是因为巧克力喷泉，或者听说哪里有财宝。  
　　“那真是完全不一样呢。”神乐听得津津有味，“如果按照刚才那个影子的说法，她就是具备了茨木童子没有表现出来的那一面嘛。”  
　　“所以我才怀疑他们其实是一样的啊。”罗曼医生的影像突然在一阵沉默之后又出现了，“而且刚才酒吞小姐跟我说，她证实了这个想法。”  
　　“欸？”咕哒子好奇地抬起了头，“完全一样？”  
　　“是啊。”那个慵懒的声音突然出现在他们之间，娇小的鬼披散着衣袍凭空出现，找了个空位坐了下来，“能力一样，心事也一样，酒葫芦也是一样的，甚至可以相互纾解哦。”  
　　咕哒子沉默了一会儿，突然猛地抬起头，像是知道了一些什么，眼睛直发光。坂田金时擦了把汗，没看出这眼神背后是什么：“老大，你是说……”  
　　“酒葫芦也一样，是我想的那个意思吗，酒吞小姐？”她精神满满地仰起头来。  
　　“欸？”她点了点头，又摇了摇头，“妾身说的是，可以控制的意思哦。”

　　可以控制就好说了。  
　　“如果说酒吞小姐有办法控制那位……酒吞先生的葫芦的话，”玛修将一张战略策划贴在盾面上，向大家说明了一下刚刚和咕哒子讨论出来的计划，“这就说明，茨木先生也有可能可以控制的住……”“茨木那动不动就乱踹的脚。”咕哒子一脸的痛心疾首。  
　　“……是宝具啦，Master。”玛修正了正嗓音，“总之这件事情我们需要你们的协助。”  
　　晴明敲了敲手里的扇子，微微皱眉，毕竟还是不能相信他们。这些人奇装异服，自称来自未来，并且会用奇怪的邪术。  
　　“没有别的办法了吗？”他叹了口气。神乐拉了拉他的衣角，低声说了一些什么，那只狐狸式神也点了点头。  
　　大概是注意到了他们的纠结，罗曼医生也忍不住插了一句：“如果打败了茨木童子，就能够阻止这次异变，带你们离开这个变异的空间。我们的介入是为了修正历史，那么圣杯将你们带到这里一定不是没有理由的。”  
　　“坦率而言确实不是什么坏事。”晴明最终还是点了点头，“如你所言，我们确实无法评估当下的具体状况，而你们手里的情报比我们完善得多。至于怎么帮助你们，我还需要听一下具体的计划。”  
　　有希望。咕哒子和玛修相视一笑，紫发的小姑娘旋即热切地说了下去：“我们计划是这样的——”  
　　“冲田小姐打头阵，先使用无名三段突刺，宝具不能拖延要直接发，我会用令咒进行最大能力的补给。”咕哒子也站了起来，开始在纸上画圈圈，写了个大大的“一”，“这样可以吸引走茨木小姐的大部分注意力，我相信总司小姐是没有问题的，在近战这一方面尤其擅长。”  
　　“没问题！”樱Saber点了点头，表示自己的身体状况可以支持。  
　　得到确认之后咕哒子斗志满满地讲了下去：“接着我需要茨木先生的帮助，能不能控制住茨木小姐的鬼手……”“你是说鬼手？”晴明皱了皱眉。  
　　他是见过的，茨木童子致命一击的招式，从地下召唤出鬼手来，出其不意地进行攻击。只是没想到这个茨木童子的攻击方式竟然也如此类似，但是另外一个问题出现了。  
　　“我记得我见到的你们所认识的那个茨木童子，双手是完好的。”他说。

　　“这是关于死灵召唤和拆卸右手的区别了。”玛修严肃地看向那个虚拟的投影，“医生，有没有什么办法来克服这个问题？”  
　　“我说能不能换个不要那么中二的说法……”咕哒子一时之间竟然无法反驳了。  
　　安倍晴明为难地敲了敲扇子，提醒他们他还有一句话没说完：“而且，这就不是我能决定的了。酒吞童子和茨木童子只是与我们同行而来到这里，我并不知道……”  
　　“怎么可能？”罗曼医生吃惊地叫出声来，“我这里的数据明明显示了你们之间有契约啊？”  
　　“我们之间没有建立式神的契约。”晴明笃定地答道。  
　　“那么他们俩一直在消耗你的魔力这回事情，”罗曼差点就没把那块数据板从控制台上拆下来给他看，“你难道没有感觉吗？”

　　晴明确实没有和那两个大妖之间建立任何的契约关系，但是经过罗曼这一提醒似乎明白了一些什么。  
　　“你的意思是，这个空间把他们式神化了？”他看了看自己的掌心，又有些疑惑地望了过来。  
　　这样的解释最为合理，实际上罗曼也不太确定这些数据有没有问题。这个安倍晴明和他身边的女孩来历不明，从他们的叙述上来看，他们原本存在的那个时空是由互相重叠的破碎时间轴合成的，几十年后应该发生的事情被推到了现在，或者是以往应该发生的事情被推到了未来，导致产生了很多无法和现实对应的错乱。  
　　“有可能是的，按照我们的话来说是‘英灵化’。”罗曼经他这么一说，发现确实能够解释了，“英灵化的存在不可能单独行动，除非是通过契约连接供给魔力——按照你们的话来说，应该是灵力吧。你的资质和咕哒子很像，属于容易建立起契约的体质，也许就在不知不觉当中……没有什么感觉吗？”  
　　推测是推测，实际的还是需要看晴明的感受。年轻的阴阳师摇了摇头，但是提出了另一种说辞：“但是我能感觉得到和以前不一样，也许是你的那一套说法吧。”  
　　“把茨木……先生叫过来，也许就能断定了呢？”咕哒子提问道，一时还无法改口。  
　　白发大妖浑厚的声音突然响了起来：“说什么呢，吾一直同挚友在此处听你们说话啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　写个潦草的总结。这文时间跨度太大了，从FGO国服第一次罗生门活动到现在本能寺复刻，我说不行再不写完，罗生门复刻都要来了……  
> 　　至于我的旮旯底也有一点问题。因为我今年春节放弃了我那个玩了整整一年多的渠道服的号，转去官服了，导致我迦勒底的人发生了很大的变化。转服前的那个号我有天回去过新宿，打本居然翻车了【因为已经完全不记得自己家有谁来着，导致上队伍都不会上。  
> 　　最初的目的是为了看看两对酒茨的互动，结果写成了这个鬼样子……结尾很潦草，一个是因为我忘记写医生了，还有一个我沉迷月球魔术，不太记得奥妙鸡的机制……尴尬……而且可能是Fate看多了，每个英灵放招时的核平场面非常感人，但是奥妙鸡相比之下就冷静得多……  
> 　　已修改，顺便一提，FGO的从者话真多【

　　方案的初步决定倒是很简单，看起来最难劝说的茨木童子最后也在红发大妖的随意几句话下被说服了。  
　　咕哒子倒像是早就看穿了一切一样抱着手坐在那里，在会议结束后表示大家都需要好好休息。  
　　“那位……小姐，不会袭营吗？”见咕哒子理所当然地走向了休息的帐篷，晴明投出一个怀疑的眼神。“那位小姐”无疑指的就是暴走的茨木童子，闻言咕哒子摇了摇手指，表示没有关系：“会有人守夜的，现在好好休息才是上上策哦。”  
　　见晴明大概还是不放心，咕哒子摸了摸额角，耐心地解释：“那个古怪的城你应该见过了吧——那里是‘圣杯’所在的地方，魔力浓度最厚。茨木那个家伙最喜欢好东西多多的地方，自然不会来骚扰我们的，主要是不少被影响的村民比较让人苦恼。总之你先睡，后半夜我们会叫你醒来值班的哦！”  
　　说完咕哒子就高高兴兴地离开了，留下晴明在原地目瞪口呆。可能是少女过分的直爽和毫不介意实在是令人吃惊，面对完全陌生的人也能如此信任坦然，倒让晴明觉得有些不好意思了。不过先前的篝火会上她也亲口承认，是因为之前遇到过太多这样的情况。  
　　“不同的时空里总是会遇上不同的人啦。”咕哒子苦恼地咬着饭团，含糊不清地说道，“神明啊、君王啊，我和玛修遇上了很多。其中有一些完全不能沟通的家伙，但是也有救了我们的伙伴，久了就知道谁是可以信任的了。”  
　　她在这方面相当自信——也许那个拥有完整记忆的自己，也是这样游刃有余地自信吧。他这样想。  
　　然而咕哒子好像看穿了他的想法：“说是完全不担心是不可能的啦，不过像罗曼医生说的那样，可靠的同伴总会一直存在的。”  
　　随后她身边那个紫发的小姑娘笑容灿烂地附和了一句“前辈就应该是幸运EX”，咕哒子的脸涨红了一瞬间，别扭地开起了玩笑。  
　　经过这么一闹，晴明也突然觉得心情好了许多。神乐早已因为倦意而迷迷糊糊，不知不觉间睡着了，粉色的脑袋仄歪在小白的肚皮上。狐狸式神睡了个四脚朝天，乖乖地当一个尽职尽责的枕头，面具挂在耳朵边上，摇摇欲坠。  
　　他安心地静坐了一会儿，没有什么睡意。  
　　只要解决这次事情就能够回到平安京去——他情愿那个影子说的话是真的。

　　茨木童子和酒吞童子去了营地的后面休息，迦勒底人临时为他们又搭建了一个帐篷。这种来自未来的产物看上去方便易携带，晴明最终也没有敌过困意，朦朦胧胧间也睡着了。  
　　夜袭大概也就是在这时候来的。  
　　咕哒子这个flag可谓是插得无比准确，或者是因为太过于了解茨木的习性，而错误地估计了圣杯对茨木童子造成的影响。  
　　金色的少女自夜幕中出现，狂躁尖锐的笑声划破空气里的沉寂。即便是来自地狱之火焱，也丝毫不输于耀目的太阳；灼热的丛原火驰骋而来，照亮半边血色的樱花林。  
　　晴明和神乐是被战斗的声响惊动的，大约是觉得即使是临时战友也不能袖手旁观，于是掀开帘子走了出去。咕哒子正在战场的正中央，和前夜见到的装束不同，她换上了一套黑色的西装[1]，板着一张清秀的脸，无疑已经负了一些轻伤。  
　　战斗的规模几乎比前面晴明所经历的任何一次战斗都要宏大，然而咕哒子看上去却意外地冷静，对这个场面似乎见怪不怪了。战斗并不完全是在地面进行的，魔力过度充沛的时候，就有足够的力量让这场对决扩张。金色的火焱燃烧了目力所及的每一个角落，如同夏日祭典的纯色焰火，自穹顶铺散落下。  
　　金色的少女凌驾于空中，持着一柄超过她身长的巨刃，那上面燎着永不褪却的灼灼烈焰。与她陷入对峙的是樱Saber，然而圣杯所给予的力量实在是远远高于迦勒底的支持，从目前的局势上来看她明显处于下风。  
　　然而论敏捷而言，在场没有人能比樱Saber更加迅疾。通过跳跃和对手不可视的回避，她可以在短时间内迅速找到金色少女的弱点，然而消耗战对她来说并不是什么好事情。  
　　无法对茨木童子进行集中的围剿并不是没有道理的，她召唤出的手实在是麻烦。晴明隐约记得昨日初次见到金发少女的时候，她的身侧跟着两只断腕。咕哒子先前也解释过，按照他们的机制，英雄人物生前所拥有的最著名的东西或者某个故事，会成为他们的标志性绝技，他们称之为“宝具”。那么从茨木童子的事迹来看，右断腕无疑就是她的“宝具”了。  
　　但是这一次她所召唤的不是两个这么简单，而是十几只——这些还只是目前所能清点的。咕哒子的战力比前夜所见的要多了几名，如果不是因为自己的式神能够纸片化，晴明大概也会因为凭空多出的五个新战力而吃惊。  
　　他们注视这个战局太久，大概也是因为这样被注意到了。  
　　“晴明——”神乐突然狠狠地推了他一把，两个人一起向一侧摔了出去。下一秒，一只鬼手突然从地面伸了出来，狠狠地一抓后缩了回去，留下一个巨大的坑证明它曾经的出现。  
　　这可不是对面那个茨木小姐的宝具。  
　　狐狸式神还在结结巴巴地惊叫，晴明已经迅速站了起来，以最快的速度结下一个手印，双手平推向前架起一个结界。结界完成的那刻一枚黑炎旋即在透明的屏障上炸裂，硬生生地将屏障炸了个粉碎。  
　　那大妖独自一人自燃烧的血樱后走来，唇角染着一抹红。他仿佛从地狱深处而来，嗜血的凶光凝在金色的瞳孔里，一头长发灼着令人无法呼吸的血色，沿着鬼角滴落，淌在他的甲片、衣袖上。  
　　“那是茨木童子？！”小白像是没看懂气氛一般大叫一声。  
　　晴明心中暗叫不妙，从怀里取出五张契约符纸抛向空中，与此同时口中一声暴喝，手中折扇倏尔展开：“行使你们的力量吧！急急如律令——”[2]

　　罗曼医生确认过，晴明一行人被卷进这个时空的理由，无疑就是能帮助迦勒底修复这个特异点。圣杯想要强行改写历史，那么人理自然会像身体的免疫机制一样作出反应，巨噬细胞追逐吞噬异物，时空外的人也有可能因为“可能性”而被卷入。  
　　咕哒子注意到了晴明的参战，本来指望着计划能够顺利进行，然而看起来圣杯的力量超过了他们的预计。圣杯是万能的许愿机，并不是因为它能从本质上改变某件事情，只是因为它连接着魔力的海洋，类似于“有钱就可以为所欲为”的说法。  
　　它甚至已经可以到了影响与茨木童子同质的茨木童子了。  
　　茨木童子拥有了同一个愿望。  
　　晴明无法对他们的现状进行任何支援，他能做的只是和神乐一起牵制住茨木童子失去理智的攻击。这多少也算帮忙，但是无疑这让他们原先的计划泡了汤。  
　　咕哒子低头看了看自己手背上的令咒，一共三划，她必须支持到某个转机来临之前。经历了太多的特异点和“奇迹”，她坚信那样一个时刻终将到来，只是他们需要支持到那个时刻而已。  
　　玛修击退了断腕的攻势，另一只断腕却袭向了咕哒子的背后。  
　　“Master！”她单手提起巨盾，闪身向前，以令人惊惧的力量击飞了那个恶劣的偷袭。魔力充沛到了极点，玛修估计了一下自己的状态，向身侧的咕哒子点了点头。  
　　彼此了解了对方内心所想，咕哒子果断地作出了决定，手背向上，握拳直指樱Saber的方向，同时大喝一声：“Saber！做个了断吧——以藤丸立香之名，向你下达第一道令咒：解放宝具！”[3]  
　　她手上的红色痕迹在一次强烈的闪烁后黯淡了一个部分，鲜红的光芒如同星子急速融入了樱Saber的身体当中。那是魔力极度浓缩后表现出的形式，樱Saber旋即蓄力，重心压低的同时将刀身举至与视线平齐，摆了一个坦然的起手式：“接我这秘剑之闪光吧！”  
　　足下风旋堆聚，而后那粉色的身影纵然消失，再出现时已是蹬出十几米开外。  
　　“一步越音——”破空之声响起。  
　　“二步无间——”无人能捕捉其影。  
　　“三步绝刀！”成败将定。  
　　“——「无明三段突刺」（MumyoSandan Zuki）！”[4]  
　　那是“完全同时”释放出的三道平刺，以超绝的剑技和常人无法跟上的敏捷，稳稳地刺中了那金色少女的要害。  
　　然而这种程度是远远不够的。不必欢呼得过早，即便是在如此重创之下，茨木童子的行动力并未降低。圣杯的魔力补给加强了，火焱也只是勉强弱下去了片刻，那创伤很快就被修复了。  
　　樱Saber在释放宝具后难免脱力，迅速撤回了咕哒子身边。大约是咕哒子有意布置的阵形，此时她和六个从者被断腕和茨木童子围在了中间。时机已至，紫发少女一步向前，将巨盾稳稳地插入地面，银蓝色的光辉自盾面的花纹层层绽放：“真名，昭揭——我立于灾厄之席——”  
　　见到那光辉亮起，茨木童子也顾不上伤口的愈合，将那柄巨刃往地上杵住了，作为一个支持点稳住身形，她狂笑着举起了右手：“让汝见识下，鬼的真正姿态！”  
　　“这就是能治愈一切伤痕，平息一切怨恨的，我等的故乡——显现吧，「如今仍是遥远的理想之城」（Lord Camelot）！”[5]  
　　“哈哈……被奸计暗算所斩断，复又回到身体上的右腕成了妖怪！奔走吧，丛原火！「罗生门大怨起」！”[6]  
　　那无暇的白垩之城在紫发少女的身后展开了，几乎是同时比任何断腕都要粗暴的攻击紧随而上，狠狠地与之相撞。鲜红与湛蓝相遇，光辉形成一道冲天的屏障，阻拦在双方之间，掀起一阵狂风。即使是在城墙内侧，咕哒子也不得不降低重心维持身体的平衡。周围的一圈樱树拔地而起，被掀到看不见的远方去了，飞沙走石，大地裂碎。  
　　晴明也好不到哪里去。在见证了金发少女那般毫不吝惜却源源不断的输出后，他们对白发大妖仿佛视鬼火为无物的攻击方式也能感到完全的理解。  
　　座敷童子拍拍袖子，从发梢摘下源源不断的新鲜鬼火，递给战斗中的。这个过程几乎快要把她掏空，站在旁边的桃花妖旋即为她提供新的生命力。  
　　山兔正在发挥她最快的速度，清脆的欢笑声里看不见她骑着山蛙的影子，几乎惹恼了不断地从地下伸出的鬼手；偶尔一个金色的套圈从未知的方向飞出来，以撞钟的力度狠狠地冲向茨木童子的脑袋。茨木童子被迫集中注意力来寻找她的方向，黑炎每每落空，然而战局由不得他分神。  
　　妖刀姬自符纸中破空而出，一柄长刃直刺而下，血光之间是少女一声怒喝。樱色振袖翻飞不止，音响猎猎，每一刀直逼要害。刀本身便是她，她与刀相依而生，因此那凛冽和锋利便是她美的真相。  
　　“——都去死吧！”[7]六刀连斩，血刃污迹斑斑。  
　　然而令她惊讶的是，那男人并未倒下，而是俯身低低地笑了起来。  
　　“什么……！”她的瞳孔骤然一缩，旋即蹬地而起，远远地后退了几步。一只猩红鬼手出现在了她原先所在的地方。  
　　那鬼手已经和原来不同了，体积更加巨大，形成和消失得也更加敏捷——也就意味着他的攻击方式可以更加快速灵敏，而且从某一个角度来讲，他现在根本不存在灵力的问题。  
　　茨木童子仰天大笑，一腔狂气已然无法纾解，然而下一秒那沉沉的嗓音突兀地出现，给了众人一丝指望。  
　　酒吞童子支着葫芦站在他身后，声音嘶哑：“喂，茨木，你这家伙，到底是想干什么？”

　　酒吞童子是被酒吞童子找到的。  
　　说起来真是一件丢脸又狼狈的事情，他被力量莫名其妙翻倍了的茨木童子莫名其妙地突袭成重伤，浑浑噩噩地在树林里，半天没有想明白。  
　　大约是白发大妖与金色的少女产生了共鸣，拥有了同一个愿望之后，圣杯将同样的力量赋予了他，于是为了那个愿望——  
　　“吃掉他。”  
　　“吃掉他，就能结束了。”  
　　如此之类的声音在他的脑海里，以一种几乎诱惑的形态出现。那未来的光景被描述得如此美好，酒吞童子愿意正视他的存在，他们并肩坐在大江山的王座上，相互承认，彼此眼中只有对方——那不就是他所一直向往的吗。  
　　于是茨木童子动手了。  
　　娇小艳丽的鬼在那树林里终于发现了那个还没想明白的自己，狼狈地靠在樱树下。她慢慢地蹲下身子，把一碗酒递给了他：“呐，欢迎欢迎。这里是鬼哭醉梦魔京，你见过罗生门吗？”  
　　“没见过。”红发大妖嗤笑。他喘着气，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，最后咳出一口喉咙里咽了一阵子的血。掺着血丝的汗水沿着后颈淌下来，顺着肌肉的轮廓浸入深色的衣料里。  
　　那女子便低下身子，倚着葫芦坐了下来，把红漆酒盏递给他。  
　　“你这酒盏倒是品味不错。”他接过来一口吞尽，眼角微微抽搐，不知道是愤怒还是不解。  
　　女子闻言微笑起来，眼角的那抹媚气却是与生俱来般自然流露：“谢谢夸奖，这真让妾身有点不好意思呢。”  
　　“既然杯盏空了，那我们还要逃避多久呢？”

　　“你能听到本大爷说话吗，茨木童子。”酒吞童子将那葫芦拔起，重新背在身后。  
　　茨木童子的动作明显地迟缓了。他身上有许多伤口，却依然不知痛觉，仿佛在被什么力量驱使着坚持战斗。  
　　酒吞童子相比之下也好不到哪里去，方才茨木童子出其不意的攻击令他负了重伤，勉强在酒的帮助下恢复了一些气力。他的身上还都是血迹和累累的伤痕，如果真的要一对一来一场公平的对决，彼此的极限也显而易见了。  
　　“这里不是平安京，别被那个破杯子牵着走了。”他说。  
　　咕哒子说的没错，他们会被牵扯进这个时空，就是因为茨木童子和那个茨木童子有着一样的愿望——被认可，得到回应，想被正视，被放在心上，甚至那么一点点的关心也许就足够了——，于是他也回应了圣杯的呼唤。  
　　茨木童子终于转过身来。  
　　“……我需要你。”啊，这话说出口还是挺难的，说出来还有点难为情。  
　　他看见那对金瞳突然陷入了茫然失措，而后好战的凶光敛去了，是难以置信和兴奋——这让酒吞童子想起晴明后院的某种大型犬类，温顺无害的那种。  
　　“挚友……？”  
　　“你知道应该怎么做吧。”酒吞童子看向远处那金色的少女，张扬的眉角微微上挑。

　　——快要支持不住了。  
　　白垩之城能够保护那在城墙内侧的一切队友，但是对于持盾者而言，却是暴露在危险之下的。玛修半跪在地，依旧拼命支持着那盾的奠基，只要心是纯白无暇的，那这城便不会坍塌——  
　　攻击突然消失了。  
　　城墙渐渐消去，咕哒子咳嗽着自尘土中站了起来，搀住了重心不稳的玛修，而后他们看清了攻击褪去的原因。  
　　金色的少女瘫倒在娇艳的鬼怀里，小声地啜泣着。一柄泛着冰蓝寒光的长刃贯穿了她的胸口，而她的鬼手也握住了那颗冰冷的心脏。空气里的酒香逐渐散去，樱花的香气和血腥味彼此掩埋。  
　　“敌对反应消失……”玛修喃喃念道，“确认，圣杯的存在……”  
　　——于她们相拥的怀中，金色的杯盏颓然坠落。

　　“没想到啊。”娇艳的鬼低声叹息，“这就是你的愿望吗？”  
　　她的呼吸有些不上来，无疑是因为已经到了极限了。酒吞哽咽了一下，把涌上来的血气压了下去，伸出一截白嫩的指节，细细地蹭着怀里少女的脸颊。  
　　“为什么不从后面突袭啊，酒吞？”金色的少女不满地吸着气，逞强地扬起脸。致命的伤口被牵动，她委屈地呜咽了一声，最后还是放弃了故作的强硬形象，眼泪挂在眼睫上明晃晃地落下来：“你明明可以赢过我！你可是我最敬爱的酒吞啊！”  
　　“被妾身正面贯穿？”调侃的语气，“这不是你想要的吗，茨木？”  
　　金色的少女呜咽着，有些遗憾地笑了起来：“吾是不是……又搞砸了啊？”  
　　“怎么会呢？”深色衣袍落尽血渍，“小家伙……这次做得不错啊。”  
　　光芒自金色少女的胸口燃起，如同万千星辰流转，细细地流散在空气当中。双方的魔力构成已经确认崩溃，火焱消散成点点星斑。那是特异点崩溃的前兆，残旧的战场、破碎的樱枝和花瓣也都开始随风消逝，化为流沙般的金色光芒消去了。  
　　然而这段记忆是真实存在的，被写进看不见的证明里，是爱为佐证。  
　　“谢谢你，茨木。”

　　“晴明？”  
　　晴明猛然回神，神乐正瞪大眼睛看着他。  
　　他打量了一番周围的光景，樱树的香气浮动在深夜当中。远处的京城灯火通明，热闹祥和，隐隐地传来孩童的欢笑和嬉闹。  
　　——不是梦。  
　　“我们回来了？”他低头问道，又突然意识到少了一些什么，“咕哒子他们呢？还有酒吞童子和茨木童子？”  
　　“咕哒子说他们回迦勒底去了。”神乐扳着指头回答道，“至于酒吞童子和茨木童子，他们约了去打架……”

　　今天的迦勒底也一如既往地鸡飞狗跳。  
　　咕哒子掂量着手里的浓缩魔力、也就是俗称圣晶石的那种昂贵稀有的魔术材料，在召唤阵前犹豫许久，终于在酒吞童子的注视和连声抱怨下，下定决心把手里的东西扔了进去。  
　　圆盾的召唤阵泛出金色的光芒，而后那金色的少女自光芒中显现。  
　　“吾名乃茨木童子，大江山的鬼之魁首。试问——”[8]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释】  
> [1]黑西装指的是咕哒战斗服，金色庆典。  
> [2]是晴明的战斗开场语音：“行使你们的力量吧！急急如律令——（力を行使せよ、急急如律令——）”  
> [3]是Fate的丢令咒，大概不是很标准，标准的参见Fate/Zero或者Fate/Stay Night等等一系列月球作品。印象里就是要说明是以master的名义下达令咒……  
> [4]FGO里冲田总司的宝具卡语音：“接我这秘剑之闪光吧！（我が秘剣の煌めき、受けるが良い！）”  
> 宝具咏唱：“一步越音，二步无间，三步绝刀！——「无明三段突刺」！（一歩音越え……二歩無間……三歩絶刀！ 「無明三段突き」！）”  
> 不要问我听了多少次总司的语音……因为非，总司在我迦单挑了入坑的头四个月……  
> [5]FGO里玛修·基列莱特的宝具卡语音：“真名，昭揭——我立于灾厄之席——（真名、開帳――私は災厄の席に立つ……）”  
> 宝具咏唱：“这就是能治愈一切伤痕，平息一切怨恨的，我等的故乡——显现吧，「如今仍是遥远的理想之城」（其は全ての疵、全ての怨恨を癒す我らが故郷――顕現せよ 「いまは遙か理想の城」[ロード・キャメロット]！）”  
> [6]FGO里茨木童子的宝具卡语音：“让汝见识下，鬼的真正姿态！”（不知道为啥日语掉了我没找到……）  
> 宝具咏唱：“哈哈…被奸计暗算所斩断，复又回到身体上的右腕成了妖怪！奔走吧，丛原火！「罗生门大怨起」！”  
> [7]妖刀姬的语音：“都去死吧！（みんな死んで!）”  
> [8]FGO里茨木童子的召唤语音：“吾名乃茨木童子，大江山的鬼之魁首。”后面“试问”是我加的，月球经典老梗了。  
> “试问——你（汝）是我的Master吗？”（已经可以自动幻听日语……）


End file.
